Blader's Spirit
by StarSapphireWolf
Summary: There was water surrounding him, lapping at his skin and pulling on his sickly green trenchcoat. He was floating on the water, in peaceful serenity as the beauty around him continued to go on. Yet, his mind was cracking and screaming.


**Blader's Spirit**

Drip.

Drip..

Drip...

The light sound repeated, echoing continuously in his head. Small, yet there. Pink, soft petals floated slowly down, one after another; endlessly. He felt one land in the palm of his hand and turned to observe it; staring at it's confusing beauty. His tan, muscular arms was outstretched on either side of him as he laid there. There was water surrounding him, lapping at his skin and pulling on his sickly green trenchcoat. He was floating on the water, in peaceful serenity as the beauty around him continued to go on. Yet, his mind was cracking and screaming.

_Why . . . am I so weak. . . ?_ He thought to himself, grimancing as the image of a red haired, laughing boy came to mind. _Why can't I win?_ His crystal blue eyes narrowed in thought. _Is it my strategies, or is it . . . Leone. . . ?_ He lifted up his other arm, causing the water to stir and ripple. In his hand was his bey, Rock Leone. It glinted in the light, as his signifying the teen that it was listening. _Huh?_ The green haired boy stared at his bey in confusion. Was Leone trying to _talk_ to him. . . ? He sneered and put the bey in his pocket of his tan khakis. _Beys can't talk, stupid. _He belittled himself, _They're not alive._

_"__**You're wrong,**__"_

Kyouya sat up and looked around sharply. _What was that?_

_"__**Kyouya.**__"_

A rumble came from said boy's throat, like a growl, "Ginga Hagane. . . ." Kyouya spit out the name as if it was poison. He looked around some more, his movements upsetting the water around him, but he couldn't see any sign of red or blue, not even the a white scarf. "Where -are you, Ginga? Show yourself!" His voice echoed through the empty expanse. Blue, cat-like eyes blazed in fury, _where is he?_

He sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting.

Nothing appeared.

Ginga wasn't with him.

He was alone. . . .

_Alone._ Kyouya's eyes drifted downcast. He'd always been alone, every since he was little and his parents died. Even though he met Benkei, even though he formed the Face Hunters, even though he had Leone. His eyes lifted a bit as he thought about his precious bey. Leone had always been for him, always been by his side, and faced his greatest triumphs and tragedies with him. Tears began to form at the edges of his sharp eyes as he realized . . . _he never _was _alone_.

He had Leone and he didn't need anyone else.

_"__**Pegasus: Shooting Star Attack!**__"_

Kyouya flinched at the voice and covered his face in shame.

**He was still weak!** The muscular teen growled. _It has to be something!_

_"__**It's your spirit.**__"_ A voice came from behind him, along with the sound of rippling water.

"Huh?" Kyouya looked to where the voice and his eyes widened.

It was like looking in a mirror, a mirror that could tell the future. Walking toward him was himself, yet older looking and taller. He was wearing different, but similiar, clothing; short grey over coat with a black half shirt and some white pants, a belt, and brown combat boots, along with his same fingerless gloves. The other him had his hands in his pockets and walked with pride in his step, like a lion. _A true lion, _he thought in wonder. He stopped walking a few feet away from him and stared right into his eyes, the same eyes as himself. Confidence, determination, and pity swirled in his crystal blue orbs.

_"__**Spirit. Your spirit isn't strong enough.**__"_ The other him said, his voice smooth and calm.

"What are you blabbering about?" He spouted, his voice hoarse.

The other Kyouya sighed and closed his eyes. Cocking his head to the left, he opened his eyes again, but slowly. _"__**I can't believe I really was this naive when I was younger.**__"_

Kyouya growled at him, "What did you say?" He didn't look at him, "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The other male's head snapped towards him in an annoyed expression and in a split second Kyouya's arms were latched to his sides by his older self. Kyouya looked up in, what he couldn't believe, fright as his older self pressed their forheads together. His older self stared deep into his eyes, as if searching them. Kyouya stared right back, in an attempt to be brave, and said "What do you want?"

_"__**Why do you think you're weak, Kyouya?**__"_

Silence split between them.

"Ginga. . . ." He murmured quietly.

The older him smirked, _"__**Ahh . . . Ginga. . . .**__"_ His expression changed into a solemn one, _"__**Think, what does Ginga running around spatting annoying about all the time?**__"_

Kyouya gave him a weird look, _He talks about Ginga like their friends._ "Blader's spirit."

_"__**Kyouya, me, your blader's spi-**__"_

"Tch! No! There is no such thing as blader's spirit, it's all about **power**! That's what I need. . . ." Kyouya grinned to himself and pushed against his older self, succeeding in sitting up, "I need power! If I become stronger, I can defeat Ginga. I'll crush him with the strength I have with my Leone!" They were standing now and his older self had took a step back, a very shame-filled and irritated expression on his face.

_"__**You're wrong,**__"_ Kyouya looked at him, Ginga's voice echoing his own, _"__**Kyouya.**__"_

"Shut up!" Kyouya roared angrily, "Don't say that, don't talk like him! I'll beat him, **I will win-!**" He pulled out Leone and placed him on his launcher, "Go shoot, Leone!"

Rock Leone splashed down onto the water, yet stayed above it. It span in a circle, waiting for it's opponent.

_"__**I see.**__"_ The older him pulled out his own bey and, what Kyouya could see, it wasn't Rock Leone, _"__**Go shoot, Fang Leone!**__"_ The bey flew out onto the water and followed Rock Leone.

Rock Leone started jabbing Fang Leone with small attacks, but Fang Leone didn't budge. The other him smirked as Fang Leone rushed toward Rock Leone, clashing into him and causing the bey to fly a few feet away, barely still spinning.

"Leone!" Kyouya eyes widened.

_"__**Face it,**__"_ Kyouya glared at his older self, _"__**you don't have enough spirit.**__"_

Fang Leone chased after Rock Leone, so fast that it was like lightening. The bey hit Rock Leone with many small hits, making sure that the bey still stayed spinning.

_"__**To become stronger,**__"_

Fang Leone struck Rock Leone back to where they originally started.

_"__**you must train, not only with your strength,**__"_

"Leone: Lion Gale Force Wall!"

A wind spiral spurred up from Rock Leone, causing a typhoon of thick air to appear. Fang Leone span around the wall for a few seconds before going at high speeds around Rock Leone. Kyouya's eyes widened as Fang Leone drove straight for Rock Leone, making them collide. In a mere second, Rock Leone stopped spinning and landed at Kyouya's feet.

_"__**but in your blader's spirit as well.**__"_

Kyouya dropped to his knees and cradled Leone in the palm of his hands, "Leone. . . ." He whispied to his precious bey.

_"__**Just remember, your bey will always be there to support you.**__"_

Kyouya looked up to him, "Who . . . who are you really?"

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, _"__**I'm you . . . a better, stronger you.**__"_ With that, the older him begin to sink into the water.

"No!" Kyouya got up and ran toward him, "Wait! I want to talk to you!" He yelled out, but he was too late. When he reached where his older self stood he had already evaporated into the water. Kyouya frowned and looked closely into the water, "Huh?" He noticed something, something glowing bright green. As people say, curiousity killed the cat and Kyouya went down into the water and towards the green light. As he got closer the light began to bring him into it. Kyouya yelled at out but water went into his mouth and he couldn't breathe, but before he ran out of oxygen, the light brought him into itself.

* * *

"Huuu-!" Kyouya opened his eyes wide and breathed in much needed air as he sat up. Regaining his breath, he looked around and sighed. He was back in the storage room that was the Face Hunters' hideout. The green haired teen got up from the wooden box he was laying on and walked out of the storage room.

The bright morning sun spied on him as it was coming up from the ocean, painting the sky in a light blue and yellow. A distant roar caught his attention and he looked at his hand to find Leone. He gave a soft smile to the bey and gripped it, looking up at the rising sun, "_Blader's spirit. . . ._"

* * *

_See? I'm not dead lolz :) Don't worry, guys, I'm still strong and writing. I'm very I haven't posted anything in forever, but I just had to write this. :3 PLEASE REVIEW! -heart with a pouty face-_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


End file.
